A New Adventure
by amy.ward.906
Summary: AU: Alice is dead but Wonderland's adventures are far from over. Who will find their way there now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, or its creators.**

**A/N: Total AU which means Jafar isn't evil, basically he is a father figure to Will and Anastasia, but Cyrus and Alice are dead…please don't hate me. Everything will be explained in time.**

"Thank you sir," I said as I paid the cabbie.

"Have a good holiday miss," he said before he drove off. I grabbed my duffle, adjusted my messenger bag and started up the drive. I approached the house and decided to ring the doorbell and surprise my father. I had gotten out of school early(I went to boarding school), and decided to head home.

_**DING! DONG!**_

"Just a moment," I heard someone say from inside the house. A few moments later the front door opened

"Can I – Jessica?"

"Hello Father."

He rushed forward and hugged me. "Come in, but what are you doing here? Your train isn't due in for two more weeks."

"I tested out early," I told him.

"I don't-

I handed him a piece of paper, cutting him off. He unfolded it.

_Dear Ms. Wilson,_

_We are pleased to extend you an invitation into our honors program, due to your high test scores this past semester."_

What he read finally sank in. He picked me up, spun me around a few times before setting me down.

"I can't believe it Jessi-girl."

Father was truly amazed. He insisted on taking me out to celebrate the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day we spent out exploring London. We had a picnic in the park and caught a show that afternoon. Father even took me shopping. As we got home that evening and had a light supper, Father and I discussed what activities I might enjoy partaking in during the summer holiday.

Everything was going along splendidly until dessert. As we were eating a light sorbet and drinking some iced tea, I asked him a simple question, but little did I know the next words out of my mouth would be my downfall.

"Father?" I said, hesitantly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, in reply.

"Do you ever think about her?"

"You mean your mother? Of course, what made -

"I don't mean Mom."

"Then who-

"Alice."

"Sweetheart, you know-

"Do you?" I asked looking at him.

"She's dead."

"Mother's dead too and you still think about her."

"Alice was ill-

"No she wasn't," I replied, contradicting him.

"Yes she was, so I sent her to get help.

"You sent her to her death," I said, my tone of voice rising in volume.

"She killed herself."

"Because you didn't believe her," I said shouting."

"Jessica-

"You didn't listen to her. She vanished and when she returned and told you her story, you called her a liar. You didn't want to believe anything she said because it sounded too ridiculous. So what if it was? She found love, which she was not getting here. Ever since Mother died, ever since I killed her, you never wanted to pay attention to either one of us. When Alice learned Mom's favorite piano piece, you ignored her that much more. So she went somewhere else for affection, big deal! You hated her, and me.

"That's enough you lady," Father said, getting extremely angry.

"It's true. As soon as you locked her up, you sent me away to boarding school. You couldn't stand to have me here anymore, because I loved her."

"You are treading on thin ice."

"Is that so? Then tell me this Father, if you don't hate her then why do you never visit her grave?

"JESSICA ALICE WILSON!"

I looked at him in shock; he had never used my full name before.

"Go to your room," he said, now that he had received my attention. "We will discuss this in the morning."

I got up from my chair and started to walk away, but before I left the dining room, I stopped and asked . . .

"If I believed in Wonderland like Alice, would you get rid of me as well?

He didn't say anything, which only confirmed my answer. I ran up the stairs to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late that night as I went downstairs for a warm glass of milk. I couldn't sleep after the argument I had with Dad. After I drank the milk and was headed back upstairs, I heard a noise in his study. Being the curious girl that I was, I was determined to find out what was causing the noise, so heading to the door and listening I found out.

I am glad I did. It was Father talking on the phone to Dr. Lydgate. The bastard had convinced Father to have me committed there as well.

No way was that happening. As quick as a bunny, I scurried back upstairs. Father went to bed shortly after. As soon as he was asleep, I packed a few things, such as clothing and some cash. I almost packed my school blazer but decided against it. Even if I turned it inside out, that item of clothing would be more likely to get me noticed, which I did not want to happen. So I stuffed what I could in a knapsack and climbed out my window and down a tree close by. Too bad the trellis was on the other side of the house.

As I left the property, I decided to head to Alice's grave one last time. I knew I had to get out of London, and fast. Maybe I could head over to the States. I knew if I stayed in the UK, I was busted. But anyway, as I approached the graveyard, I heard a noise coming from over near Alice's grave marker. This was not good. If I got caught by a cop now, I was so screwed. But as I looked closer, it appeared to be a …

**White Rabbit with a waistcoat and pocket watch?**

This was Alice's white rabbit, the one she mentioned from when she visited Wonderland. I knew all the stories she told me were true. I knew it!

Oh my God! Visiting Alice's grave was turning out to be a miracle. The rabbit was paying his respects, and as he finished and started running off, I knew I had to follow him. As I swung by Alice's marker, sending out silent thanks, and caught up to him, he was opening what looked to be a portal of some sort.

At least I think so, from what I had heard from some of the girls at school who read science fiction novels. As he jumped through I waited only a moment before following, know hiding in Wonderland was going to be perfect. I could start a new life there.

After all, like Alice said, nothing's impossible in Wonderland.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland**

**A/N: Okay the next few chapters are where the story starts coming into focus so stay tuned.**

As the White Rabbit landed back outside the palace-

"Getting a bit old there, ain't ya?"

"Well I must admit my digging skills are somewhat lacking lately."

"Isn't that the bloody understatement of the year?" Will replied in jest.

"Enough Will leave the Rabbit alone," the Red Queen said, hitting his shoulder.

"Ana I was only kidding."

"Still do you have to pick on him?"

"Thank you for defending my emotions Your Majesty," the Rabbit said.

"Of course my darling bunny, now how was your trip? Did you place the flowers?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now-

"Hello everyone," Jafar said riding up on his horse.

"Why hello Jafar," Anastasia said, greeting him. "Would you like to join us for supper?"

"Of course my dear girl," Jafar replied.

As they were heading inside, Jafar noticed something in the distant sky.

"Rabbit what's that?"

The rabbit was looking in the direction Jafar was pointing.

"Good Lord it can't be!"

"Residual magic?" Jafar questioned.

"The portal, it split somehow." The Rabbit said in disbelief.

Anastasia couldn't believe it. "Is that possible?"

"If a major player was in Wonderland then perhaps," Jafar said.

"Bloody hell," said Will. He did not like the sound of this. "I'll go and find out who it is."

Will saddled up, but before he rode off, Jafar said, "Be careful Knave." The Knave gave a curt nod in reply. The Rabbit informed him to head straight in the direction of the flutters in the sky and quickly, for once the magic from the splitting of the portal faded he would have no way of finding who or what came through it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, definitely need to work on that landing," she said, picking herself up from the ground. Landing butt first on the forest floor was not her idea of a good time. Brushing any grass stains from her jeans, she looked around and tried to figure out what part of Wonderland she was in. Not seeing much around her but forest she knew she was lost.

"Okay, not good," she said out loud. Talking to herself sometimes helped her think. "I'm lost, no doubt about that. I just need to get myself un-lost." She stood still, while closing her eyes and listening to the sounds around her. If she could hear something, like maybe some water or an animal, then she could figure out where she was. The only problem was that she didn't hear much except wind through the trees.

"Great…just great," she said, once again talking to no one in particular. "Only one thing left for me to do. I just hope it works."

Clapping her hands and praying to the gods, after about 30 seconds a fairy appeared.

"Hello my name is Sylvia, how may I be of assistance?"

"Can you please tell me how to get to Wonderland?"

"Honey you're in Wonderland."

"Sorry I meant the central part. There is a town nearby, isn't there?"

Sylvia looked at her strangely, "You're not from here are you?"

"No, but I've heard about it. Look can you at least point me towards a road?"

"Do I look like a map?"

"Please, I need to get as close as I can before dark."

Something about this girl was familiar. Sylvia rolled her eyes and took pity on this kid. "Head in that direction," she pointed behind her. "You should reach the road in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Jessica took off towards the road as Sylvia disappeared in a flash of sparkles.


	6. Chapter 6

As I headed in the direction that Sylvia had pointed me towards, I knew I needed to come up with a plan. I mean once I reached the town nearby, I figured I would have to get a job of some sort and acquire some type of lodging. Not to mention I would have to come up with some kind of story if anyone asked. I doubt that outsiders were not completely welcome here. Man, did I have my work cut out for me.

As I finally reached the road, I saw a man on a horse riding in my direction. As he saw me, he slowed the horse to a stop.

"Hello there," he said.

"Hi."

"You lost?"

"Just passing through."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Where you from? Storybrooke?"

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. That place sounded like a good town for a backstory if anyone asked. Suddenly a flash of sparkles appeared.

"Bloody hell Sil."

"Sorry Will. Just thought you should know she's new and she's lost.

I glared at the fairy, "Big mouth."

She shrugged and disappeared again. This guy took one look at me and I started running. He rode his horse to a gallop catching up to me. Dismounting he caught me and pinned me to a tree.

"Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you."

I scoffed, "Yeah right."

"I just want to talk…well the Queen and I do."

"The Queen? I don't think so."

"Why are you women always-

"So bloody stubborn? It's a gift," I said, interrupting him.

He looked at me in shock, as I took the words right out of his mouth.

"Alright, let's go."

Seeing as I did not have much choice, I followed him back to his horse and climbed on. He did the same, sitting behind me, holding me against him so I wouldn't get away. We rode back to the castle in silence.

**Knave's POV**

**Man this girl is a spitfire. How did she know what I was going to say? Was it a coincidence? Highly unlikely. **

**You could just feel the residual magic coming off this girl. Only time will tell who she is. Time and answers.**


	7. Chapter 7

After about a half hour, we arrived back at the castle. We dismounted and he led me inside. As we entered a dining hall, an older gentleman with tan skin approached us.

"Is this the one?"

"Found her near the spot. Plus Sylvia said she wasn't from around here."

A woman with blonde hair glared at the mention of the fairy's name. Will went over to her and kissed her lovingly.

"Don't worry luv, nothin' to be jealous about."

"Ewe!" I said. "Total PDA."

The people looked at me in confusion. "Public Displays of Affection."

The tan man chuckled. "Now my dear girl, why don't you tell us why you are in Wonderland."

"Looking for work."

"I see, and how did you get here, might I ask?"

"I followed a Rabbit."

"Did this Rabbit have a pocket watch?"

I nodded.

"I'm amazed you are not more disturbed by all this," the blonde woman said, jumping into the conversation.

"Why would I be? After all, nothing's impossible in Wonderland."

She gasped. "Where did you hear that?"

"My sister told me."

"Who's your sister?"

"Alice."

**A/N: I know, cliffie (covers face with hands) Please don't hate me. The story is finally starting to make sense…well as much sense as Wonderland can make… and the mystery starting to unravel. So if you kill me (or hurt me) in any way, shape or form I can't continue. So please let me live. PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Slight mention of death and suicide. You have been warned.**

Everyone just looked at me like I had grown an extra head or something.

Oh God! Had I? I mean this was Wonderland. But I didn't think so. The tan skinned man broke the silence.

"Why don't we all sit down and eat? We can continue this conversation after dinner."

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but I have to leave. If I'm gonna make it to town before dark, I need to get started."

"Why don't you spend the night?"

I hesitated before agreeing. It was already late. I knew I wouldn't make much distance before nightfall. After we all ate, pretty much in silence, we headed to a parlor of sorts and sat in front of a decent size fireplace in some comfy armchairs.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"You said that Alice is your sister." The blonde woman said. I nodded.

"So she told you about Wonderland."

"I was the only person that believed her."

"So you decided to come here?"

"I didn't exactly plan this."

"Oh really? Then what was your plan?" the dark skinned man asked.

"My plan was to leave the UK as quickly as possible. Coming here was just icing on the cake."

"Why would you want to leave your home?"

"He was going to lock me up too."

"He?"

"My father. My sister went crazy in that place in that place, she killed herself and I wasn't going to go out the same way because I believed as well."

"How much did Alice tell you?" Will asked.

"Everything."


	9. Chapter 9

"Define everything." The dark skinned man said.

"Fine, your name is Jafar and you are like a father to Will, Anastasia, Alice and Cyrus."

Motioning to the blonde woman I said, "You are Anastasia, Queen of Hearts." Looking at Will, "Last but not least, you are Will Scarlett, Knave of Hearts. You are involved with Anastasia here. Alice has been coming to Wonderland since she was little-

"Okay we get the point," Will interrupted. "She told you quite a lot."

"Yeah," I nodded sadly."

"What's wrong child?" Jafar asked me.

"My name is Jessica."

"Alright Jessica, what is troubling you?"

"Just some things I wish she hadn't told me."

"Such as?"

"Cyrus being killed."

"She told you about Cyrus?" The Queen asked. I nodded silently, a few tears escaping from my eyes and trailing down my cheeks.

"Would you excuse us?" Jafar asked me.

"No, go ahead." I said wiping my eyes. As they left the room I looked at the fireplace, the warmth of the fire and the comfy chair lulling me to sleep.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"She's staying here for a few days." Jafar said, leaving no room for argument in his words. But of course the Knave just had to argue.

"Jessi-girl won't be too fond of that idea."

"Well she doesn't have much choice in the matter."

The Knave didn't like keeping the girl here against her will, but right now she was safe here. So he nodded, silently giving his agreement.

"Where's Ana?"

"Right here Will. I just went to make sure a room was set up for her. She'll be staying in the room 3 doors down from ours, on the left side."

Will and Ana left to retire to their room for the night and Jafar went back to the parlor for Jessica. Noticing she had fallen asleep, he gently woke her without much success.

"Jessica…"

"Mmmm," she mumbled, opening her eyes just a bit.

"We've got a room set up."

She shook her head before curling deeper into the chair, "Comfy…"

Jafar gently picked the girl up and took her up to her room, then tucked her into bed.

As he kissed her goodnight he said, "Sleep well, Child of Wonderland."


	10. Chapter 10

As Will and Anastasia lay in bed, Ana couldn't help but worry about Jessica. She bore little resemblance to Alice, but everything about her spoke volumes of her sister. What she knew and how she spoke. She was most definitely related to Alice.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Will spoke, interrupting her worrisome mind.

"Just thinking about Jessica."

"What about her?"

"I'm scared for her Will. She took great risk in coming here and she's been through so much."

Will sighed, "That she has, but she'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she'll have us here to help her," Will replied, before brushing his lips against hers.

As he pulled her against his chest, he dropped a light kiss to her hair and stroked her back in a calming motion, which caused her to fall asleep. He followed her into slumber only a few moments later.

**A/N: sorry it's so short. Just a little filler chapter. Next chapter should be much better…I hope.**


	11. Chapter 11

As I awoke, realizing it was morning, I took in my surroundings. I was in a bed.

'_Okay someone must have moved me or something' _I thought, _'definitely not a chair'_ As I sat up slowly I heard a few whispers.

"Is that her?"

"I don't know."

"Well ask her."

"You ask her."

"Nu-uh, I ain't gonna. You ask her."

"You do it."

"You do it."

"Chicken."

"Cotton-tail."

"Brown-tail."

"Brown-noser."

"She's pretty."

Opening a wardrobe in the corner of the room, I saw 3 rabbits, young ones at that. They became startled and hopped out. Kneeling down and giving them a friendly smile that I hoped eased their fears I said, "Now what did you want to ask me?

"Are you her? Are you Alice's sister?"

I nodded, "I'm Jessica."

The smallest of the three said, "You're pretty," in almost a whisper.

"Thanks."

The doors to the room suddenly opened. "There you are. What did I tell you about leaving this poor girl alone?"

"It was Peter's idea."

"Was not Gina."

"Uh-huh, was too."

"Enough from you two already. Go help set the table and keep an eye on your sister. Don't let her into the fruit salad before we get there."

The 3 rabbits scampered off with a hurried goodbye.

"Sorry about that," she said, looking at me. "I'm Mrs. Rabbit. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"None of that, Mrs. Rabbit is just fine."

"Okay, are they yours?" I asked, inquiring about the young rabbits hiding in my room.

"Yep all 3 of them. Makes me glad I didn't have more, those 3 are enough to handle as it is."

"What are their names?"

"The older two are Peter and Gina, twins. The little one is Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yeah named her after your sister, and Gina after Cyrus. Gina, for Genie. Hope you don't mind."

"I'm honored, actually."

"Well after their adventures here, I thought they should be remembered."

I could only nod in agreement. Mrs. Rabbit just looked at me with a smile before whisking me away to breakfast.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought I would be kind of funny, rabbit siblings having an argument and naming two of them after the hero's that I killed off was a tribute. Peter was after Peter Cottontail, if you haven't already guessed. Hope you like it.**


End file.
